A method for the direct injection of DNA into a relatively large number of cells was conceived and the apparatus for construction of the micro glassware was constructed. The idea that cells could be conducted through microchannels, to a trap position where they would be held, automatically injected, then released for culture individually requires a method of constructing the channels, microinjectors and fluid moving devices. A glass lathe with micromanipulation capabilities was constructed and the idea of working quartz with the spread flame confirmed the feasibility of making the micro "glassware" required.